<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>妥协 by WatermelonJuiceGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537396">妥协</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood'>WatermelonJuiceGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual, Domestic, First Date, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接S5E03</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>妥协</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/gifts">ishouldwritethatdown</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440892">A Normal Life's Compromise</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown">ishouldwritethatdown</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>约翰难得不想同哈罗德待在一起，这很少见。</p>
<p>“里瑟先生，我真诚地建议你和坎贝尔小姐谈谈。”</p>
<p>今天就是这样。</p>
<p>“虽然你从事的工作很特殊，但时而拥有一段正常生活也并非不可能。以及——”</p>
<p>哈罗德快唠叨整整一个小时了，约翰觉得像过了一整天。</p>
<p>“——你不用刻意疏远艾莉丝，约翰，只要你打电话给她解释一下——”</p>
<p>“解释什么，芬奇？”约翰疲乏地插话道，“我不能告诉她事实。你一直在强调我得对她有所保留，不能跟她透露任何重要的秘密和信息。这不是建立一段健康关系的正确开头。”</p>
<p>哈罗德皱起眉头，“我确信坎贝尔小姐会理解你——”</p>
<p>“我对她缄默不言，她能理解什么？”约翰有点恼火了，他叹气道：“就现在而言，我没法开始一段正常的交往。这对艾莉丝不公平，我不想这样。”</p>
<p>哈罗德顿了顿。“你值得拥有幸福的生活，约翰。”</p>
<p>“但艾莉丝的生活不应当被人工智能大战摧毁。”约翰认真地回应。</p>
<p>两人沉默了一会儿。约翰觉得这个话题可以结束了，但是——</p>
<p>“即便如此，我认为这有利于——”</p>
<p>约翰大声埋怨一声打断了他的话：“老天，芬奇，你能不能跳过这件事？”</p>
<p>“我在关心你的个人生活，约翰。”哈罗德反驳道。</p>
<p>约翰皮笑肉不笑，“我好得很，哈罗德。</p>
<p>“约翰——”</p>
<p>“如果你这么关心我的感情生活，那你为什么不直接跟我约会呢？”</p>
<p>世界骤然陷入可怕的静默。</p>
<p>一<br/>二<br/>三秒过去了</p>
<p>约翰觉得脸上发烫，他低头扫向地面试图分散自己的注意力。地上躺着几张被踩过几脚的脏票据。约翰居然真的说出口了。该死，真该死。他不是这个意思。或者说他就有这个意思，但他不想这么大声问出来。该死。</p>
<p>哈罗德没说话。约翰的手心开始出汗，他在认真考虑要不干脆直接跑掉算了。但他否定了这个馊主意。他可以借口带小熊去散步，这样听起来比较令人信服。</p>
<p>但今天根已经带小熊出去逛过一圈了。约翰绞尽脑汁思寻下一个借口，哈罗德突然开口了。</p>
<p>“你想和我约会吗？”他问，而且一点也不惊讶，但有点紧张，好像在确认这个邀约的真假。</p>
<p>约翰没有立即回话，但他不再关心他刚才拼命思虑的逃跑计划。约翰试探着望向芬奇，然后找到了答案。</p>
<p>“和你约会？没错，我想。我是说，我——”约翰向出口挪了挪步子，“如果你愿意的话。”他紧张地笑了笑，准备立刻冲出地铁站以终止这场对话。如果这能算是一场对话的话，毕竟约翰刚才说话的时候连舌头都捋不直。</p>
<p>哈罗德柔和一笑，“可以。”他说，唇边的笑容愈发灿烂。望见哈罗德脸上的可爱笑容时，约翰霎时全身心放松下来。</p>
<p>“就先从晚餐开始吧。”哈罗德建议道，用分析数据般的严肃语气列出他们能去的餐厅。有几个餐厅在他还未说完名字就被排除掉了，因为他不再是亿万富翁了。</p>
<p>而约翰没说出口的是，其实第一次约会没那么重要，毕竟他们已经相识五年了。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>约翰浑身是汗地按响了门铃。太可笑了，他想着并深吸了一口气，我认识他五年了，现在只不过是一起吃个晚饭。</p>
<p>但约翰还是紧张得要命。</p>
<p>深思熟虑一番后，他们决定在哈罗德的公寓里用餐，这让他俩都感觉更舒服，而且花费更少。</p>
<p>哈罗德一开门就迎面撞上了一大堆礼物，约翰完全被怀里的礼物堆挡住了。哈罗德先接过了最容易被失手摔掉的红酒。</p>
<p>“我不知道该带些什么，就把所有东西都带了一份。”约翰解释得有些拘谨，他把巧克力和花束递过去。</p>
<p>芬奇自然是欣然接受了这些惊喜。“进来吧，约翰。”他看着这捧鲜艳的黄色郁金香，“我得找个花瓶。”</p>
<p>哈罗德做了意大利面。这顿晚饭很不错，两人时不时聊些轻松愉快的话题。约翰一点都不紧张了。跟哈罗德相处让他放松且心安。</p>
<p>客厅堆满了各种各样的书。约翰发现有些书本来是放在厨房的，哈罗德为了准备晚餐便把书搬了过来。</p>
<p>哈罗德正在他的藏书中挑拣一本，约翰则不停切换着电视频道。有些频道在播放几部经典但平淡无奇的动作电影，而约翰在心情很好的时候不会想看这类片子。他叹了口气，跳过了无聊的脱口秀和综艺节目。</p>
<p>“现在的电视节目无聊透顶。”哈罗德手里抄着一本书坐到沙发上。</p>
<p>约翰果断关掉了电视，打开了他带过来的一盒巧克力，专挑咖啡味，“偶尔过个无聊的晚上也不坏。”</p>
<p>哈罗德拾了一块草莓奶油味的，“希望我没有让你觉得无聊，里瑟先生。”他玩笑道。</p>
<p>“没有，我不是这个意思——”约翰又觉得脸上发烫，“我是说——”</p>
<p>“我懂的，约翰。”哈罗德安抚他说，“我只是开个玩笑。”</p>
<p>约翰笑着松了口气。他含着巧克力，感受着糖果在他的舌上慢慢融化，细细品尝咖啡中的苦涩。约翰歪过头靠在哈罗德的大腿侧，哈罗德正在翻阅他的书。约翰闭上眼，周围弥漫着温柔情愫。</p>
<p>哈罗德伸出空着的手把玩约翰的柔发。很舒服，约翰觉得自己像是陷入了一团柔软的棉花当中。他和哈罗德的呼吸频率渐渐一致，规律而深沉。</p>
<p>有时候，无聊一点也不无聊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>